Esta necesidad
by AriaAgatsumaLawliet
Summary: Yaoi LxLight. que serias capaz de hacer por amor?, un fanfic de varios capitulos, el primero que escribo.
1. Esta necesidad incompleta

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. solo me pertenece la inspiracion y la forma de relatar mis frustraciones en estos dos personajes c:**

**mi primer fanfic Yaoi LxLight. bueno pues disfrute nleyendo. Reviews, comentarios, cartas bombas, amenzasas suicidas son todas bienvenidas.**

* * *

Esta oscuridad inunda mis sentidos, ayer por la tarde te vi sentado a mi lado y no cabía en mi la felicidad, tomé tu mano y decidimos dar una vuelta como amigos, sin ninguna intención diferente, ver en tu perfil ser contorneado por muy delicadas y discretas líneas de luz que acariciaban tu piel, tu figura en la posición que te caracteriza, ha hecho que me enamore mas de ti, no se como he llegado a esto opero tu ahora eres el definitivo dueño de este corazón. Has revivido algo en mí que aparentemente había muerto tiempo atrás. Gracias.

Las razones para amarte no me faltan, son suficientes pero inexplicables con palabras, simplemente siento una necesidad enorme de abrazarte y acariciar cada uno de los mechones de tu pelo y decirte muy quedito al oído que todo estará bien, que mientras este yo a tu lado nada pasar, tengo esta necesidad de dejar todo a un lado para pasar dos minutos sentados frente a frente y preguntarte como te fue el día de hoy, tengo esta curiosa necesidad de saber que te hace falta, y créeme que daría todo por verte completamente feliz, por saber que nada te falta y que todo te sale bien.

Ayer por la tarde que llegamos hasta el final del muelle y quedamos tan cerca uno del otro quería rodearte por la cintura con mi brazo y acercarte a mi, aún no reúno el valor suficiente para hacerlo; pero esta noche antes de que cada uno vaya a su habitación tendré que decirte lo mucho que he deseado expresarte mis sentimientos y el miedo que me provoca el rechazo. Solo le ruego al destino que se encargo de reunirnos que no nos separe después de confesarte mi amor. No creo que nada pase, mientras yo te ame, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo, el único problema es, que ambos somos hombres, tu eres mi enemigo soy tu único amigo y tu eres el amor de mi vida.

Ya se acerca la hora de dormir y tu como siempre sentado a mi lado analizando minuciosamente la información que te presenta un monitor casi tan frió como tu respuesta hacia las buenas noches del resto del equipo de investigación. Mi padre, como siempre preocupado, ha seguido con la rutina de preguntarme si me espera para que nos vayamos juntos, y como siempre, yo le he contestado que me esperare un rato para ayudarle a mi eterno rival, pero la verdad es que solo espero que en mi el coraje se reúna por una sola ocasión para decirle a Ryuuzaki que sin el ya no soy nada.

Pasaría un par de horas antes de que me levantara de mi silla giratoria y me posara atrás del detective, espalda con espalda, a unos cinco metros de distancia y mirando el suelo le dijera que le amo. Al fin se lo he dicho y el silencio que hay en este momento es el único testigo de que su indiferencia ante mi es inminente, será mejor no seguirme torturando de esta forma y empezar a caminar rápidamente hacia la habitación que me ha preparado Watari para que mi vigilancia aun sea constante. Yo tenia bien claro que algo así podría pasar pero jamás pensé que doliera de tal forma. Es una presión en el pecho similar al de un pie que se empeña por juntar tu corazón al suelo. Rogaba por una sola palabra, ni siquiera esperaba un "yo también te amo" solo esperaba que dijera algo, que me detuviera en la puerta de la habitación y me abrazara, pero nada, nada ha pasado y mejor olvidare este asunto y le daré la misma importancia que el detective le ha dado a mi confesión. Al menos ya estoy mas tranquilo con el hecho de que ya lo sabe.

He alcanzado mi objetivo, la cama, esta vez la distancia de la puerta a la cama fue mas larga, y en esta me he puesto a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado, y me doy cuenta ahora de que a pesar de recobrar la memoria y saber que soy Kira, ya no puedo odiar mas a Ryuuzaki, me doy cuenta de que lo que hago esta bien pero el tiene miedo de reconocerlo, me doy cuenta de que de verdad le amo.

Bueno este fue otro día mas, solo un día en el que mi existencia no ha sido nada para mi compañero, de no ser por que yo soy su principal sospechoso. Decido recostarme al fin, mira hacia el techo pero mi mente no puede procesar la orden que le da mi cuerpo de dormir, esta cansado pero mi mente esta ocupada en cosas mas importantes como visualizar tu figura, mejor será voltearme hacia la mesilla de noche e intentar dormir solo un poco aunque sea.

"_Habrás de disculparme, pero no se que quieres que te responda"_

Su mano en mi hombro, su pecho contra mi espalda y sus piernas flexionadas encajando con las mías de la misma forma. Mi cuerpo se ha helado, quedo totalmente paralizado, no puedo dar crédito a lo que esta pasando. Mientras pasan los segundos siento su frente recargarse en mi espalda buscando un refugio y solo siento como es que mi piel ahora esta ligeramente húmeda por su vaho y un par de lagrimas, yo supongo. Su mano empieza a bajar y se coloca en mi cintura, rodeándola, yo no puedo evitar el tomar su mano y dar media vuelta para quedar de frente. Evito mirarle y solo me limito a abrazarle, lo que provoca que solo se afrerre mas a mi cuerpo y clave sus dedos en mi espalda. Ahora su cabeza completa se refugia en mi pecho u llora en silencio. Es ahora o nunca, Esta necesidad que sentí el día que salimos a pasear ha quedado al fin satisfecha, te he abrazado, he acariciado tu pelo y dicho que todo estará bien que mientras estés a mi lado nada te faltaría y que te amaría por siempre.

"_No necesitas ya decirme nada, lo que acabas de hacer es la mayor confesión de amor que podría recibir de tu parte, te lo agradezco, no temas, estoy aquí y nada te pasara ya. Te amo"_

Acariciar tu pelo se ha vuelto mi oficio, abrazarte y dejar que tu te rindas ante mi y te quedes profundamente dormido, se ha convertido en mi afición y amarte, es ahora mi fascinación, perderme en tu aroma es mi necesidad.

Pasaría mas de media hora antes de que pudiera ver en tus ojos humedecidos, a una persona totalmente pura e inocente, pasaría menos de un par de minutos para que entre mis manos colocara tu mentón y lo acercara lentamente a mi rostro, respirándote, acariciando tus labios sin tocarte, y pasarían menos de siete segundos antes de que uniera tus labios a los míos en nuestro primer beso, pero no el ultimo. Apenas un roce de labios.

Esta seria nuestra primera noche juntos, solo abrazados, no necesito mas, por ahora el cansancio me ha ganado en la batalla y me he quedado profundamente dormido abrazándote después de tanto anhelarlo, mañana será otro día y será el verdadero inicio de lo nuestro. Buenas noches amor mío, descansa entre mis brazos, esta noche, descansa en mis pensamientos para siempre.


	2. El fin de un comienzo

**Bien el segundo capitulo de el fic de moze. esta vez es Elle el que nos cuenta como ve la confesiónde Raito, lo que pasa a la mañana siguiente de dormir juntos por primera vez. He decidido incluir a un nuevo personaje es esta historia, uno que si es de mi autoría, ya sera en el próximo capitulo o tal vez en el cuarto en el que hable de ella. Este personaje surgió en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial, mientras me veíaa mi misma reflejada en un charquito de aceite para motor, me vi y pensé "por que no habríade ser yo una persona mas en mi fic, así que ya sera en la próxima publicación (en una semana) en la que les explique bien como es de donde viene y por que hizo lo que hizo.**

**De nuevo... Los personajes no me pertenecen, son una idea de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, a excepción de _Joan Justice_que es de mi autoría. Dejen Reviews por si tienen ideas o me quieren golpear o cualquier amenaza de muerte.**

**Lizzie este fic aun no lo pongo fuerte por que quiero captar tu atención antes de que me patees por escribir algo así :P bueno nos vemos hija mía :D**

* * *

II: El fin de un comienzo.

Al parecer el sol ha estado celoso de vernos acostados unidos y amándonos, no esta obligando a abrir los ojos y separarnos para continuar con un día mas de investigación en tu contra. Abrí lentamente los ojos para poder tener la imagen de tu rostro de la noche anterior solo un par de minutos más. Ya totalmente abiertos veo como duermes pacíficamente, recostado, y por primera vez desde que te conocí veo tu cabello enredado y desordenado, parece como una lucha entre cada uno de los mechones castaños de tu pelo, no quiero atreverme a tocarte para verte en esa paz aunque sea unos diez minutos más, y en el proceso intentare convencerme de que tu no eresKira.

Verte así, tan tranquilo a mi lado, me hace pensar que realmente no eresKira, tengo una necesidad de dejar de lado todo para poder besarte sin sentirme culpable, no puedo más con este ridículo sentimiento de culpa por amarte. No puedo evitar que unas lágrimas salgan de mis ojos y mi sollozo te despierte, tú me ves como me cubro el rostro para que no me veas llorar, intentas apartar mi muñeca de mi rostro pero tú no necesitas ver mis lágrimas de frustración. Hago resistencia un par de segundos y no logras destapar mi rostro, te has dado por vencido y reclamas tu premio de consolación, un abrazo.

"_Ryuuzaki, no debes llorar más, esto que hacemos no esta mal, si tu me amas y yo te amo, nada puede estar mal… anda seca esas lágrimas y métete a la ducha, hay trabajo que hacer"_

Tu vozes tan tranquilizante, siento que cada una de esas palabras es cierta, que realmente me amas, pero no puedo dejar que los sentimientos me coman, he pasado una vida rechazándolos, y es a ti mi peor enemigo y mi único amigo a quien he decidido demostrárselos. Y no es que no halla sentido nada por nadie antes, pero simplemente esa persona realmente me traiciono y no puedo soportar el hecho de que tu siendo Kira ahora seas mi amante, no tu.

--FLASHBACK--

"_no temas Elle, esto lo he hecho por tu bien y lo sabes, ellos solo te lastimaban." _

El color de la sangre vestía las manos de la única persona que Elle Lawliet habría de amar en su vida, una pequeña joven de no más de dieciséis años de edad y cinco de vida criminal, Joan Justice.

"_ahora podremos estar juntos en el orfanato, como debería ser, como lo prometimos ¿recuerdas?"_

Elle arrinconado en una esquina intentaba inútilmente cerrar los ojos para que no viera el cadáver de esas dos personas que le dieron vida al detective, La cara deJoan simplemente no era suya, era la de alguien totalmente trastornada.

Joan murió unos años después de una enfermedad Terminal de la que Elle se entero un par de años después, sin embargo en su mente siempre viviría el recuerdo deJoan Justice y el amor que sintió por ella.

--FLASHBACK--

Mi ahora koibito me da una palmada de cariño en la espalda y me indica que me levante, accedo dócilmente y me dirijo hacia el baño. En el camino me quito la ropa sin ningún tipo de inhibición.

El hombre parado detrás de mi solo se da el lujo de verme desnudo de espaldas y su mirada es lo que no puedo evitar, volteo la mitad superior de mi cuerpo y le veo recargado en el marco de la puerta, con una toalla rodeando su cintura y los brazos cruzados, observándome, analizándome con unos ojos de cordero enternecido.

Se acerca a mi y como un instinto de protección me adelanto hacia la ducha casi corriendo, huyendo de el. Supongo yo que se ha dado cuenta de que no quiero que me abrase y se sienta en la tapa del inodoro.

"_Comprendo que no quieras que te vea, esperare a que salgas no te preocupes"_

Lentamente y sin decir mas palabra abro la llave de la regadera y se siento en la fría superficie de la tina, lo único que nos separa ahora es una cortina de baño, no es lo suficientemente gruesa para impedir que me escuches llorar de nuevo.

"¿Todo bien Ryuuzaki?"

Veo la silueta de tu mano acercándose para abrir la cortina y yo me encojo en mis piernas para que no me veas. Es inútil ya me has visto, ya no tengo por que llorar en silencio, es hora de que conozcas el porque de mi llanto, el porque de mi frialdad ante las emociones humanas, el porque de mi amor por la justicia, el porque de todo lo que soy, me arriesgaré a que me mates, realmente ya no tengo nada que perder, lo único que ahora tengo no pienso dejarlo ir, no hasta que llegue el día en el que decirte adiós será algo mas que necesario. Me permitiré una última batalla con el destino y jugare a ser una persona honesta antes de irme para siempre de tu vida, eso será lo mejor.

Me tomas por la espalda y me abrazas aun con la toalla enredada a tu cintura, te sientas detrás de mí y me acaricias ya espalda y el pelo, al mismo ritmo que las gotas de la regadera pasanpor mi piel. Me doy la vuelta y quedo de rodillas ante ti, tomo tus manos con una de las mías mientras que la otra recorre tu mejilla. Tomo por sorpresa tus labios y tú me abrazas de nuevo por la cintura y subes tus manos recorriendo mi espalda mojada, yo te tomo por el cuello y hago mas intenso nuestro beso.

Te separo de mí casi a la fuerza para decirte algo muy quedito en el oído sin romper el abrazo.

"Tu no sabes nada de mi, no puedes decir que me amas, te sientes atraído a mi, que es distinto"

Atrape tu lóbulo en mi oído y lo he soltado para terminar mi frase

"pero si tanto insistes en amarme serás tu el primero y el único en saber mi verdadera historia"

Raito hoy empieza y acaba nuestra historia. No se si realmente me amas, no puedo volver a caer en lo mismo, vamos a sentarnos a la cama y te platicare todo lo que debes de saber de este detective con el alma rota.


	3. Joan Justice

**BIEN NO LO PUEDO EVITAR NO PUEDO EVITAR SUBIR MAS CAPITULOS, NO LO PUEDO HACER SEMANAL ES DEMASIADO PARA MI TENERLO EN LA COMPUTADORA Y NO SUBIRLO, ES PROBABLE QUE EL JUEVES YA TENGAN EL RESTO DE LA HISTORIA, PERO AUN NO EL FINAL, SUPONGO QUE ME HAN DE FALTAR UNOS DOS O TRES CAPITULOS MÁS ASI QUE POR FAVOR NO DESESPEREN Y NO ME MATEN POR NO SUBIRLO POR SEMANA. **

**AQUI EXPLICO QUIEN ES LA JOVEN jOAN jUSTICE, TUVE QUE CORTAR SU HISTORIA POR QUE EL RESTO VA PARA EL CUARTO CAPITULO Y ASI MANTENER SU ATENCION AUNQUE SEA UN CAPITULO MÀS, SI QUIEREN QUE AVANCE MASRAPIDO O TIENEN ALGUNA QUEJA POR FAVOR NO DUDEN EN DEJAR REVIEWS, CREANME QUE ME SIRVE MAS DE LO QUE CREEN. **

**SE DESPIDE jOAN jUSTICE.**

* * *

III. Joan Jusice.

No entiendo que es lo que le pasa, solo llora cada vez que estamos cerca, si lo abrazo llora, si le digo que lo amo llora, y no se que hacer, le prometí que nada le pasaría, que todo estaría bien, pero como ayudarle si no se ni siquiera que le pasa.

Aun con el cuerpo mojado se sentó en la cama y sin soltar mi mano me invito a acompañarle a su lado. Siempre con la mirada dirigida al piso, tomó mi mano con ambas suyas, yo simplemente puso mi mano sobre la suya haciendo un emparedado de manos. De nuevo las lagrimas se hicieron notar en sus ojos, esta vez ya no lloraba en silencio, lloraba en voz alta con todo lo que daba. Mi eterno enemigo lloraba desconsolado y no era yo la causa de sus lágrimas, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba hasta que empezó a hablar.

"_¿Es que acaso no entiendes? No te puedo amar, no puedo caer en lo mismo que ya he sufrido." _

La habitación se hizo grande, enorme solo se limitaba por el silencio que marcaba las paredes. Mi estomago empezó a hacer cada vez más pequeño y las manos me sudaban, no entendía ninguna de las palabras que me decía.

"_hace mucho tiempo, hubo una mujer en mi vida, yo apenas tendría unos nueve años, ella era mucho mayor que yo, y fue por ella que quede huérfano."_

--FLASHBACK--

Joan Justice es una Joven de dieciséis años que vivía en la Wamy's House, de un carácter muy impredecible, de cabellos tan desordenados que se le asimilaban a la copa de un árbol con ramas por todos lados. Bajo el seudónimo de JJ se encontraba sentada en la esquina de uno de los ventanales que se alzaban un metro del suelo hasta llegar al techo, que de por si era bastante amplio. Con las rodillas retraídas contra su pecho y sus lentillas empañadas por el llanto, volteo su mirada hacia el aparcamiento del orfanato y vio un pequeño carro de color negro, algo en el llamó su atención, un pequeño de cabello negro, desaliñado cubierto por una montaña de abrigos y una bufanda de color azul celeste, sus ojos negros y profundos brillaban de una forma especial.

Joan tenía la habilidad de observar el sufrimiento de otros a través de los ojos de la gente y era por eso que siempre lloraba, ella absorbía todo ese sufrimiento y lo transmitía en lágrimas, ella se ponía como escudo ante el sufrimiento de los demás.

JJ habría de bajar esa tarde y encontrarse con el pequeño Elle de nueve años, mirarlo a los ojos y desplomarse ante el sufrimiento que le producían sus ojos, jamás en su vida JJ había sentido un sufrimiento tal. JJ habría de despertarse solo un par de minutos después en una camilla viendo como se alejaba del pequeño Elle que tomaba con una de sus manos la de su padre y con la otra sostenía un gran oso color negro. Sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco. A raíz de esto el doctor le indico 48 horas de reposo en la cama de edredones incómodamente inflados. JJ no tuvo más que aceptar la indicación. Pero no fue un par de horas más tarde cuando el pequeño Lawliet se presento en el cuarto de JJ con su peluche aún abrazado y se acercó hasta la cama y le ofreció a su compañero en señal de agradecimiento. Las lágrimas de felicidad inundaron a la adolescente aceptando así el peluche que el niño le dio.

"_¿Quién te hace sufrir pequeño?, anda cuéntamelo todo"_ con una mano tomó su rostro y Elle solo accedió a abrazarle y con el rostro aún oculto en el pecho de JJ señalo a su padre. Quien platicaba con el anciano Watari. Esto empezaba a ser muy extraño para JJ, que un niño con padres estuviera en el orfanato, no podría ser señal ni siquiera de adopción por que los que adoptan son los padre no los (en este caso) hermanos.

"_¡ELLE! Apresúrate hay que hacer en la casa."_

Elle apretó los ojos asustado y agarro mas fuerte a JJ quien no pudo evitar abrazarle más fuerte si se podía.

"_ayúdame…"_ susurró muy quedito al oído de Joan.

Los sentidos de JJ se agudizaron y los ojos de la adolescente se abrieron como nunca. Soltó por falta de fuerzas al menor y por el jalón del brazo que le propició su padre. La pequeña manita del infante se extendía mientras se alejaba lentamente, desesperada en un intento de que Joan le tomara y jalara hacia ella. La adolescente se dio cuenta de esto y al intentar tomarle de la mano Watari le detuvo con su mano en el hombro, gracias a la habilidad de JJ se dio cuenta de que el sabio anciano ya tenia algo en mente. Joan se limitó a sonreírle y mandarle un beso a través del aire.

--FLASHBACK--

"¿Porque teniendo padres fuiste a un orfanato?"

El extendía sus piernas sobre la cama, (algo muy raro en el) recostado de lado con sus manos en mi pecho dando pequeños círculos en el, llorando mientras su relato avanzaba. Mi espalda recargada a la cabecera de la cama y mis manos acariciando su pelo y abrazándolo con una de mis piernas ligeramente levantada para que el se pudiera acomodar bien entre mis piernas. Pareciera como si lleváramos años juntos, como si no fuera la primera vez que quedáramos semidesnudos abrazados de esa forma, como si esto fuera una rutina nada más.

"Yo desde pequeño he sido considerado como un genio, y mi padre escucho hablar de un orfanato para niños con capacidades especiales, a los que enseñaban a desarrollarlas y aprovecharlas, mi padre quería que explotaran mi potencial , así que fuimos a ver si me podían recibir solo como un alumno, sin quedarme internado."

Un suspiro fuerte fue lo que lleno de aire los pulmones de Ryuuzaki y el silencio se hizo en la sala de nuevo. Lo abrasé fuerte y le prometí casi en un suspiro que no pasaría lo mismo que le hizo la tal Joan Justice, que jamás le haría algo que le perjudicara.

"No se aun que fue lo que te hizo la señorita Justice pero, en tu vida pienses que hare algo para hacerte daño, por que te amo, y sin ti esto ya no tiene sentido"

La introducción que le di a Ryuuzaki con mis palabras fue corta pero exprese todo lo que debía, lo voltee desde los hombros y de nuevo coloque mis dedos indice y pulgar sujetando gentilmente su barbilla, esta vez no te dejare ir y lo sabes. Pasaran mas de unos segundos y menos de un par de minutos para que te reafirme cuanto me gusta besarte.

Esta vez tu me besas de una forma muy distinta , desesperada te cuelgas a mi cuello y me jalas hacia ti, pierdo el equilibrio y tengo miedo en aplastarte por lo que me volteo sin romper el beso y pongo mis manos a tus costados para quedar sobre ti, sin ningún otro contacto que no sea el de nuestras bocas.

Te tengo tan cerca, pero tan lejos, no puedo tocarte a pesar de que eres tu el que ha iniciado este encuentro. Has roto el beso que nos única dejando entre los dos solo el vano recuerdo de este en tus labios, no te has separado lo suficiente como para ver tu cara, solo para que tus palabras lleguen a mi oído y los muebles que nos espían no puedan saber nuestro pequeño secreto naciente.

"Raito... ¿Que serias capaz de hacer por amor? ¿Me tomarías, me harías tuyo por esta vez?"

No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo, me pides que sea tuyo, me preguntas que seria capaz de hacer yo por amor, y me pones como un ejemplo el tomarte. Inconscientemente he empezado a acariciar tu abdomen y tu solo te aferras más a mi cuello, soltando pequeños suspiros que caen suavemente en mis tímpanos.

"Raito ahora no podemos, es casi la hora de que todos lleguen y si nos ven juntos sospecharan algo"

Logras articular la frase que me frena en seco con dificultad, ya no te logro entender que es lo que quieres, primero lloras y me cuentas parte de tu historia, me preguntas que seré capaz yo de hacer por tu amor, y me preguntas que si puedo tomarte, para luego decirme que no en ese momento. Y es que creo que me quieres explicar después de mi mirada de inconformidad y confusión que he posado en tus ojos color onix.

"Watari sabe que es lo que siento por ti y no dirá nada, pero los demás no lo verán con buenos ojos, ya pediré que nos dejen a solas para una serie de pruebas justificadas y sin monitoreo, eso te será suficiente Raito?, tendrás la oportunidad de tomarme o matarme, tu decidirás."

Esta si no te la perdonare, el trabajo que me ha costado lograr llegar a tu corazón y no puedes dejar a un lado ni por un instante el caso, yo ya lo he hecho pero al parecer solo te interesas en mi por se Kira. Lo peor es que no te lo puedo reclamar. Muy tarde me di cuenta, y mi mirada es de una frustración peleándose con la ira, y tomando tus muñecas las he clavado al costado de tu cabeza.

"No quiero que estando juntos a solas me incrimines de algo que no soy, ¿Te queda claro?"

La furia a que siento por no poder confesarle la verdad al amor de mi vida me frustra mas que otra cosa, me levanto de encima del detective y camino hacia el armario para cambiarme de ropa. Recuerdo que ese no es mi habitación y voy hacia la puerta de salida cuando una mano me rodea y me sostiene del pecho.

"Lo siento, no vuelve a pasar"

Su voz de nuevo me congela y me deja en un estado de parálisis total, tomo sus manos en mi pecho y las aparto con suavidad para darme media vuelta alzar sus manos desde sus muñecas bien conocidas por la palma de mis manos, dirigirlas hacia mi nuca y perderme en un nuevo beso. Atrapo la cintura de mi unico amor y lo pego hacia mi cuerpo, termino con el beso y sin abrir los ojos y pegando nuestras frentes solo le contesto.

"Te amo y no lo olvides, lo eres todo para mi"

Beso tu frente y acerco tu cara mi pecho.

"Raito-kun lo lamento pero no puedo amarte como quisiera, simplemente no puedo, lo lamento, quiero ser tuyo, te lo suplico, pero no me pidas que te diga que te ame, entiéndeme."

Te separaría bruscamente de mi pero te has aferrado a mi espalda y no me dejas verte, dejas que me relaje para luego aventarme y correr hacia el baño. Lo he dado todo y esperare hasta que salgas del baño y me expliques el porque no me puedes amar.

Esa mañana me sentaría de espaldas a la puerta del baño y sentiría tu calor pasar por la puerta. Siendo el unció contacto entre los dos por la próxima media hora. Sabes que se nos ha hecho tarde y mejor me levanto y me voy a mi cuarto, espero que en la noche todo sea distinto. Espero terminar de escuchar la historia de tu vida. Déjame amarte por favor Ryuuzaki. No juegues conmigo.

Ya sabes que sería capaz de hacer yo por tu amor, pero tu? que harias por amor Ryuuzaki? dimelo...

* * *

**BIEN AQUI OTRO CAPITULO SE QUE AUN NO TIENE LA TRAMA BIEN DEFINIDA SE LAS EXPLICO:**

**ES UN AMOR MUY INTENSO QUE RAITO YA NO PUEDO OCULTAR MAS, SIN EMBARGO ALGO PASO EN LA VIDA DE ELLE QUE NO LE PERMITE AMAR, NO PUEDE, POR UN MIEDO (YA VERAN QUE MIEDO ES), Y CUALES SERAN LAS MEDIDAS QUE TOMA ELLE PARA NO LASTIMAR AL JOVEN YAGAMI, SE ENTRAGARA A EL? O SIMPLEMENTE SE IRA PARA NO REGRESAR A SUS BRAZOS NUNCA MÁS HASTA QUE EL DESTINO QUE SE ENCARGO DE REUNIRLOS EN UNA OCACION, LO HAGA DE NUEVO?**

**YA VERAN EN EL CUARTO Y QUINTO CAPITULO**

**LO MEJOR APENAS VIENE MANTENGANSE EN LINEA : D**


	4. Justificaciones Vacias

PERFEEECTO! AL FIN TERMINE EL 4º CAPITULO, BUENO A LOS QUE YA LO LEYERON CONOCERAN LA HISTORIA DE JOAN JUSTICE, SABRAN PORQUE LOS HABITOS DE L, UENO SOLO ALGUNOS, PERO EN SI EN ESTE CAPITULO MAS QUE NADA NARRE LA HISTORIA DE LA ADOLESCENTE, Y BUENO EL SIGUIENTE CREO QUE NO SERA MUY NECESARIO LEERLO, SOLO ES UN DESAHOGUE MIO POR ESCRIBIR COSAS COMO LAS DE OTRS FICS, ASI QUE AQUI VIENE MI PRIMER ADVERTENCIA.

**lIZBETH, JULIO, OMAR, CONCHITA, NAIE, EL CAPITULO 5 NO LES VA A GUSTAR ASI QUE NO IMPORTA, ESTE CAPITULO NO ESTA FUERTE, REPITO ES EL 5 EL QUE ESTA FUERTE. LA HISTORIA SIGUE INTACTA HASTA EL 6º, EL CONTENIDO REALMENTE FUERTE VIENE HASTA EL 5º OK? BUENO YO LES ADVERTI.**

A LOS QUE SI LES GUSTE EL TIPO DE FICS FUERTES PUEDEN LEER EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

* * *

IV. Una justificación incompleta.

¿Cómo es que llegue a amarte? No es posible que caiga de nuevo en este sentimiento que jure sobre el cadáver de mis padres que jamás volvería a expresar. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerte entender que amarnos esta mal? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer que entres en razón y corras lo más rápido posible? Sin embargo quiero ser tuyo, quiero saber que es consumar un amor, quiero saber que se siente llegar al final, todo por amor.

Esta mañana no debiste haberte quedado sentado en la puerta, sabias que saldría y cedería ante ti, aun así no debiste quedarte ahí, solo haces esto más difícil. En fin, te la has pasado disimulando tus sentimientos como todo buen actor que eres, no has tenido un contacto con migo mas que el necesario, y acepto que me has ganado en esto de fingir que te odio. Afortunadamente nadie, por excepción de Watari, se ha dado cuenta de que hay algo entre los dos, las miradas casuales y las frases incriminatorias con un doble sentido que solo tu y yo sabemos como descifrar.

Esta tarde habrá de ser solo una más entre todas las que tenemos que fingir ser enemigos para esperar a la noche en la que pueda ser tu amante. Y así ha de ser, pudo haber sido solo una media hora antes de que todos se fueran, cuando, informe al resto del equipo la decisión que tomé de hacerte un monitoreo intenso en persona, sin cámaras de vigilancia, sin ojos ajenos que atestiguaran la consumación de nuestro amor, en un cuarto que por hoy será el estuche de mil justificaciones de amor incompletas. Como siempre los inconformes fueron los primeros en hacerse notar, y se levantaron en forma de protesta, todos argumentaban lo mismo, -_Porque habrían de confiar en mi-_ _-Que pasaría en ese cuarto que no quería que nadie viera-, _y como si todo formara parte de una perfecta coreografía montada, el jefe Yagami-san me ha justificado vanamente y ha ofrecido su completa confianza para resolver este caso,

"_Sus motivos tiene el detective y entre todos el es el mas apto para resolver. Toma todas las medidas necesarias para limpiar a mi hijo de toda sospecha"_

Fueron las exactas palabras del mayor y mas respetado de la sala, por lo que el resto del equipo de investigación no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar o tragar estas palabras.

Su mirada fría atendiendo al monitor con una mano recargada en su mejilla, ignorando palabra alguna que sonara en la sala en es momento. Me parecía grosero pero necesario interrumpir sus cavilaciones para preguntarle si le parecían las nuevas reglas del juego de su confinamiento, él, simplemente hizo un ademán con la mano que pudo haber significado un "claro, adelante" o un "Haz lo que quieras, esto ya no me importa".

"_Si esto te incomoda Raito-kun, esperaremos a que el equipo se reúna de nuevo mañana"_

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por un intruso con un alto índice de calorías, y un sabor dulce, sin comparación a los labios del joven castaño, pero aun así era el único consuelo que me quedaba hasta que me hiciera suyo. Y tu ademán que empezaba a ser típico y molesto volvió a parecer.

"Bien, como el joven Yagami esta interesado en lo mas mínimo, recomiendo que se lleve a cabo esa medida esta noche, con su permiso, pueden retirarse."

Con un animo sumamente pesado me he levantado de la silla, dejando que todos se vayan de la sala uno a uno cuando deseen, y dejándote atrás, puedo sentir tu mirada y las ganas que tienes de lanzarte sobre mi para abrazarme, sin embargo si tu no le das importancia a esto, no veo porque deba dársela yo.

El reloj me confiesan las doce y unos minutos después de las veinte de la noche, recostado en mi cama sin nada que hacer, un carro de postres a mi lado y un anciano dándome todo su apoyo de la única forma que puede.

"_Joven Ryuuzaki, si de verdad lo ama no espere más tiempo, no de justificaciones incompletas, nunca podrá avanzar si no deja de ver hacia atrás. Suelte el pasado, déjese arrastrar por el presente, por que recuerde, lo que le decía su madre. Nunca, es mucho tiempo, y Para siempre, es muy poco cuando se trata del amor. El joven Yagami, le espera en el balcón de su habitación."_

"_no se que haría sin ti, Watari"_

Liberé esas palabras al escuchar que al anciano ya se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"_No dejes que su fantasma te atormente, tu no tuviste la culpa, entiendo eso"_

Palabras que me motivaron a incorporarme y dirigirme hacia la habitación de la persona a la que realmente amare por siempre, aunque esas palabras que dijo mi madre antes de morir son tan ciertas, "siempre" es muy poco tiempo para amar.

"_podríamos empezar con el monitoreo cuando gustes, Raito-kun" _

Un sonoro y ronco gemido se escapo de sus labios, en forma de resignación ante algo que parecía más como una orden que un pacto que horas mas temprano habíamos hecho. Watari tiene toda la razón que sus años le otorgan, no puedo permitir que el fantasma de Joan Justice me atormente de esa forma. Hoy te vas para siempre JJ.

Jalare una silla ara quedar de lado a ti, mientras en el barandal te recargas, no habrá contacto alguno entre nuestras miradas, hasta que decidas lo contrario, esta vez me escucharas como lo hiciste en la mañana, y sabrás, el por que de mi forma y veremos si realmente me amas.

"_Fue solo unas semanas después de que la conocí, cuando regrese al orfanato, y como un guardián me esperaba en el portón y yo no tarde en correr a sus brazos….."_

--FLASHBACK--

_"¡ELLE!"_

Gritó la adolescente al infante de la mirada vacía, quien al oírlo alzo su mirada y corrió zafándose del agarre de su padre que le detenía por la muñeca. Esta vez ya no solo eran los dos hombres que venían en el carro, sino que les acompañaba esta vez una mujer de un aspecto amable, pero al abrir los ojos, Joan tuvo la misma reacción que cuando miro a los ojos a Elle, solo que esta vez, el impacto no fue tan duró a pesar de la edad de la mujer no había sufrido tanto como el pequeño.

_"¡One-samma! ¿Estas bien?"_

Intento cargarle y ponerla de nuevo en pie con la ayuda de watari.

_"Claro, ahora que estas aquí, estoy bien"_

Y mientras JJ abrazaba al pequeño Elle, Watari se dispuso a invitar cordialmente a los padres del pequeño a pasar a los interiores del orfanato para dejar a solas a los dos menores de edad.

Fue por la estatura más que por las ganas que rompieron el abrazo y se dirigieron caminando agarrados de la mano como hermanos hacia la sombra de un pequeño árbol de copa robusta. Al pie de este único presente, charlaron cerca de unos tres minutos antes de que al joven Lawliet se le bajara la bufanda y Joan se diera cuenta de las marcas en su pequeño y delgado cuello, como si le tuvieren amarrado con algún tipo de cuerda, suavemente coloco sus dedos sobre estas, logrando así un pequeño gemido de dolor y que los ojos del pequeño se cerraran como reacción natural.

_"¿quien te hizo esto pequeño?"_

Cuestionó con un tono amenazador hacia el culpable, con las gafas a media nariz viendo por el borde de estas al infante. Como respuesta solo lloro en silencio, y le abrazó cerca de un par de segundos y se separo únicamente para quitarse los guantes y enseñarle a JJ las marcas en sus muñecas. La cara de la adolescente era de horror al ver las marcas rojas en las muñecas del menor; su sorpresa fue en aumento cuando el joven Elle se levantó del árbol y se alzo ligeramente la playera, mostrándole su barriguita, característica de un niño, y su espalda blanca entintada con algunos cortes antiguos de lo que pudo haber sido el desquite de algún fracaso o el resultado de una noche de copas de su padre. Bajó su playera y se hincó enfrente de JJ le tomó la mano y con una voz llena de serenidad pero tan desesperada como la de un naufrago en medio del océano.

_"Ayúdame"_

Las gafas de Joan al fin llegaron a la punta de su nariz y por el movimiento de la cabeza que indicaba sorpresa terminaron en el césped.

_"¿Cómo es que puedo ayudarte?, dime que hacer y lo hago"_

Tomó de vuelta sus lentes y antes de poder colocarlos en su lugar el pequeño Elle Lawliet se acercó a su compañera caminando sobre sus rodillas y pus sus manitas en los hombros de Joan, rebasó su rostro alcanzando su oído y le dijo con un volumen que no perturbaría su tímpano.

_"Solo tu sabes como"_

Un beso acompañado de la mano de la frase que acababa de suspirar en su oído. Después de esta faena interna en JJ el silencio incomodo apareció una vez más hasta ser brutalmente interrumpido por el grito del tutor del menor.

_"¡ELLE! a este orfanato no regresamos nunca más vamonos de inmediato"_

Elle se escondió detrás del hombro de la adolescente refugiándose por completo a excepción de su ojo para ver cuanto tiempo le quedaba antes de que su padre llegara hasta donde estaban ellos. JJ extendió su brazo para protegerle de que el adulto no se llevara a su pequeño protegido del cual apenas sabia su nombre, edad y sufrimiento que cargaba.

_"Esta vez no se lo llevara, de eso me encargo yo"_

Con una cara de incredulidad absoluta el mentor de Elle dio dos pasos para atrás intentando dar oportunidad de que la adolescente se retractara antes de que la paliza que le esperaba al menor se repartiera entre ambos.

_"Joan Déjalo ir, el señor Lawliet regresara, al menos por su reembolso y si no viene con Elle no se lo regreso"_

El tutor se resigno a un esbozo de sonrisa y extendió la mano a su hijo, tímidamente sin voltear a verle tomó su mano y se fueron. El ángulo donde estaba Joan no permitía ver que tanto cuchicheaban el anciano y el adulto, Lo único que pudo visualizar entre sus gafas y la realidad fue al mayor de los adultos sonreír picadamente y a la mujer que estaba esperándoles recargada en el carro negro poner cara de susto. Al pasar esta escena Watari volteo a ver a Joan sentada a un poco mas de diez metros de distancia y solo asintió con la cabeza, Joan sabía que significaba esto.

--FLASHBACK--

_"Joan nos siguió hasta mi casa, se metió en la noche a mi cuarto y mi padre la descubrió, no hicimos nada, ella solo me quería proteger, pero a su manera, y mató a mi padre. Manipulo a mi madre y ella se suicido es misma noche. Tenia sus cuerpos tan cerca y Joan solo me veía con una mirada nueva. Watari entro en la habitación y sin decir más se llevo a Joan, jamás la volví a ver, pasaron unas horas y llegó por mi y me llevo al orfanato que el mismo fundó"_

De no ser por que Raito volteo a verme jamás se hubiera percatado de los dos surcos de lágrimas atravesando mi rostro. Apresure a secar mis ojos y aun encorvado en mi silla proseguí con mi relato mientras Raito se acercaba a mi, de frente a mi se arrodillo y siguió escuchando sin interrumpir.

_"desde entonces no duermo casi, cada vez que lo hago su mirada me acosa, y el olor del cuerpo de mis padres me sigue, me quede en esta posición por que me siento seguro, así fue como Watari me encontró y así me quedaré, y la ropa que uso fue la primera combinación que use cuando llegue a la Wamy's House, por eso no me gusta cambiar el tipo de ropa que uso."_

Aún no entiendo porque me abrazas, después de esto tu reacción pudo haber sido la de correr e ir a tu casa y no regresar, fue mi culpa que los mataran, pero no entiendo que haces aquí, no debes, vete, no quiero verte mas, pero es que creo que ahora sin tus brazos rodeándome me desplomaría en el frió suelo.

Esta bien esta noche seré tuyo, y luego tendré que decirte adiós, por tu bien, eres mi único amigo y el amor de mi vida, no puedo ser yo el que te entregue. Lo siento, pero te amo.

* * *

TRISTE PERO ASI TIENEN QUE SER LAS COSAS.

**ADVERTENCIA  
EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES BASTANTE FUERTE, Y REALMENTE LOS QUE TENGAN MENTRE CERRADA NO LO LEAN! ENSERIO! QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS**


	5. Tómame o déjame

**OK ESTA ES MI LIBERACION PORQUE REALMENTE QUERIA ESCRIBIR ALGO ASI, PERO NO QUERIA HACER UN ONE-SHOT EROTICO COMO LA MAYORIA, QUERIA DARLE UNA INTENCION A LOS DESFOJES DE LOS DOS PERSONAJES DE MI FIC, PARA LOS VALIENTES QUE LEEN ESTO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ME HE TARDADO UN POC EN SUBIRLO POR QUE LE SABA SUS RETOQUES, PERO AL FIN ESTA AQUI.  
BIEN PUES DISFRUTEN ESTE PENULTIMO CAPITULO, REALMENTE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, LES RECOMIENDO QUE ESCUCHEN LAS SIGUIENTES CANCIONES (SI LAS TIENEN) PARA QUE ACOMPAÑEN LA TRAMA COMO YO LO HIZE, REALMENTE AYUDA.  
NOTA: NO IMPORTA EL ORDEN.  
I'LL FOLLOW YOU INTO THE DARK  
kEEP HOLDING ON  
PERRIOT THE CLOWN (DIOS ESTA SI QUE ES BUENA PARA LEERLA EN LA MAYOR PARTE DEL FIC)  
MY INMORTAL.  
REPITAN ESTA LISTA HASTA QUE ACABEN DE LEERLO ES REALMENTE BUENO, Y AYUDA A IMAGINARSE LA ESCENA :D  
**

**SE DEPIDE jOAN jUSTICE.**

* * *

**V. Tómame o déjame**

Después del relato de L, que conmovió a Raito, este ultimo le cargo de la silla en la que se encontraba el encobrado detective, y cual pareja de recién casado cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, esta vez la que conectaba la habitación con el balcón que recién casado cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, esta vez la que conectaba la habitación con el balcón que recién había sido testigo de la historia del joven de los cabellos negros. Ya del lado de la habitación Raito se dispone a recostarlo suavemente sobre la cama, L no quiere soltarse del cuello del joven japonés, pero de no hacerlo Raito jamás podría seguir con el ritual. Se pase sobre Elle y se recuesta a su lado, toma una de sus manos y entrelazan sus dedos, mientras que con la otra mano Raito acomoda el pelo de su amante para dejarle ver sus ojos humedecidos por su llanto de minutos antes.

Solo lo contemplaba acariciaba su mejilla y el resto de su cara, conociéndolo por primera vez, pasaron cerca de unos tres minutos y medio acariciando esa porcelanita piel, tan perfecta y tersa, antes de cerrar los ojos y acercarse lentamente al que se encontraba con la espalda recargada al colchón hasta fundir sus labios en una sola boca, en un tierno beso, que a pesar de estar cargado de pasión y deseo, era tan puro como el de dos niños que se besan solo por curiosidad. Esa escena no pediría ser más pura y perfecta.

La mano del castaño empezó a bajar por el cuello del detective, con sola las yemas de los dedos tocando la piel, mas que suficiente para que el detective suspirara profundamente, totalmente enamorado. Sus labios perseguían a la mano de Raito, y las manos de elle acariciaban todo el ancho y largo de su espalda. Aun de lado, Raito empezó a meter su mano por debajo de la playera blanca de Ryuuzaki, su ahora amante, deshizo el beso para ver su cara, sus ojos, examinara cada parte que conformaban el rostro de aquel que le había estado robando el sueño y arrancando suspiros desde que le conoció.

Ya en su abdomen Raito empezó a tocar suavemente con la palma extendida todo la superficie disponible ante el, viendo como su detective cerraba los ojos y abría levemente su boca para suplicar que un poco de aire llenara esos pulmones tan vacíos por el ajetreo de toda esta situación. Raito volvió a atacar el cuello del mayor y llevando su mano disponible hacia abbirba de el, apresó la muñeca del otro, como tanto le gustaba hacerlo, como siempre e había hecho en cada encuentro que tenían, pero hasta ahora ninguno como el de esta ocasión.

La situación se empezó a salir de control de la manos del joven, Elle le tomo del cuello, soltándose del agarre que tenia en su muñeca y lo jaló hacia el, juntándolos aun mas, si se podía, rápidamente Light tuvo que colocar sus piernas de tal forma que L quedara en medio. Elle empezó a besar tan apasionadamente como sus labios le dejaban, desabotono la camisa de una forma sumamente hábil quedando así el joven yagami en desventaja ante el detective, sin embargo a el le encantaba que su compañero tuviera el control en esta situación, por que era realmente bueno. Elle empezó a acariciar desesperadamente el pecho de Light y bajando por el abdomen, sin dejar un solo lugar inexplorado por los largos dedos de azúcar. Light sorprendido por la reacción de este, decidió seguirle el paso, y empezar a desvestirle con la misma velocidad.

Aparto las manos del L de su espalda de forma un cuanto agresiva, pero sin intención de lastimar, con esto quería tomarlo de la cintura y alzarlo, para que el quedara sentado sobre las pierna de su amante; Elle no dejaba de acariciar su cara desesperado, pero suave, sin lastimar al menor de los dos. Tomo rápidamente la playera de L y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a alzarla. Llegó a los hombros, Elle sabia que tenia que separarse para poder quitarse la dichosa prenda, serian solo unos segundos los que se separaron, pero había algo en cuanto quedaron ambos de torso desnudo, se dieron cuenta de que jamás se habían visto de esa forma; Elle veía a Light como el ángel de sus pesadillas, el que le salvaba cada vez que iba a caer, lo veía como una criatura que al ser tocada perdería cualquier brillo que despedía a su alrededor, solo verlo ahí frente a el, semidesnudo, con sus manos en sus hombros , acariciando y apretando sutilmente. Por su parte Light vio a Elle como la única persona capaz de revivir algo que había declarado por muerto en el, el amor hacia alguien ajeno, ya no le importaba si era de su mismo sexo, eso era un ridículo prejuicio de los que jamás se habían enamorado perdidamente de alguien, sin importar lo que fuera, y es que realmente jamás alguien había cautivado tanto al joven adulto, todos eran tan vacíos, pero su mirada era tan llena de algo indescriptible con palabras.

Ambos quedaron un tiempo considerable diciéndose tantas cosas en silencio, solo con las miradas, por que no hacia falta más que un par de miradas, que francamente decían mucho mas que una tesis sobre los sentimientos, este era su momento, nadie más en la habitación, nadie más viendo que pasaba entre esas cuatro paredes que aparentemente para los dos ya no existían, no había limites para su amor.

Light jaló de los hombros a Elle en un abrazo nada más que eso, solo un abrazó, dejando aprisionadas las manos del detective entre ambos a la altura del pecho. Light sentado en las piernas de Elle y el siendo abrazo por su único amigo.

"_No me sueltes, por favor no me dejes ir, no lo permitas, te amo demasiado, no me dejes cometer una estupidez, por favor"_

Entre sollozos Elle ordenó a Light mientras se aferraba a sus hombros, apretando esos ojos negros que no descansaban desde hacia mucho.

"_Tonto, jamás te dejare ir, ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos, nada me hará soltarte, eres la persona a la que amo y jamás te dejare ir te lo prometo"_

Estas tres palabras explotaron en el interior del japonés y lo hicieron derramar un par de lágrimas. Ambos lloraban por el otro, y ambos eran el consuelo del otro.

"Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer pero te amo y no puedo ya mas con esto, por favor tómame o déjame, esta es mi única oportunidad para sentirme vivo, no me dejes ir PORFAVOR!"

Dicho esto, Light no se detuvo a pensar más en las palabras de Elle y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre el, quedando de nuevo acostados. Sin perder mas tiempo Light desabotonó el pantalón de su compañero debajo mientras el otro se encargaba del pantalón de Light, quedando rápidamente parejos, ambos solo con unos boxers como única inhibición de su amor.

Light empezó a bajar con sus labios marcando un sendero que iba partiendo al detective en dos, verticalmente hasta que la barbilla toco el elástico de los boxers, empezó a dar pequeñas mordidas que aumentaban el placer del mayor, metiendo la lengua entre el elástico, empezó a bajarlo mientras besaba cada área recién destapada, hasta tener a un detective totalmente desnudo ante sus ojos, Light con un poco de pena que tenia acarició gentilmente el miembro de Elle y beso desde la base hasta la punta lamiendo esta ultima y dando un suave esbozo de mordisco amable.

Las manos de Elle aferradas a las sabanas casi desgarrándolas, con cada nueva sensación. Pero el no podía quedarse atrás. Con dificultad tomo a Light del rostro y lo alzó hasta ver su rostro y le sonrió de una forma que nadie conocía, este le hizo señas para que se acercara, este subió como un gato, hasta llegar a los labios del detective, quien le tomo por sorpresa cuando le giro y empezó a imitar los movimientos de Light, recorriendo su cuello, su clavícula, su pecho, de detuvo para humedecer uno de los pezones de Light y morder un poco, ya saben en forma de venganza. Ambos lanzaban gritos ahogados, gemidos perdidos. Bajo aun más hasta llegar al abdomen del joven yagami, y como una costumbre agarro el elástico de sus boxers de la forma que era característica del excéntrico y delgaducho detective de seudónimo L, pero al hacerlo metió los dedo incide en un punto que hizo que Light se retorciera y arqueara la espalda, alzó la mirada pare ver que le había causado esa descarga en todo el cuerpo, y al ver a L agarrando de es forma sus boxers, no pudo evitar reír de la forma más divertida.

Elle dándose cuenta de esto rió también y retiro totalmente la prenda, aun riéndose, Light acaricio el suave cabello de L haciéndole una seña de que le dejara reír un poco más. L solo espero sonriente de ver a su amante tan divertido por su forma de tomar las cosas. Ya pasada la risa de Light este hizo una seña de que podía continuar, y dicho y hecho, basto solo el aliento de L sobre el miembro de Light para arrancarle un ronco gemido. Empezó a besar y lamer tortuosamente y sabiendo que estaba apunto de alcanzar su orgasmo se detuvo. Subió besando, de nuevo, siguiendo el rastro de los besos que ya había dejado, hasta llegar a los labios que ahora eran suyos.

Light estaba realmente cansado para reclamarle algo, se acerco a su oído y susurro suavemente casi como el ruido del aire.

"Light tómame o déjame, esta es nuestra oportunidad, burlémonos del destino y de las reglas, dejemos a un lado nuestro papel del gato y del ratón, y presentémonos por primera vez como Yagami raito y…. Elle Lawliet"

Así es, no fue un error Elle le había rebelado su nombre a su peor enemigo y el amor de su vida. Los ojos de Light se abrieron de forma tan grande que parecía que se le saldrían los ojos si los abriera un poco más.

"mucho gusto, mi nombre es Elle Lawliet, y fui criado en Inglaterra, llegue a Japón por un caso y ahora estoy sumamente enamorado de un Jove de pelo castaño llamado Yagami Raito, el podría matarme sabiendo esto, y ya no me importa por que soy tan feliz en este momento que lo que pase mañana no tendrá ningún peso en mi vida. Un placer Yagami Raito"

Todo esto se lo dijo en el oído sin ver su expresión por miedo a descubrir una cara de victoria y triunfo campal, sin embargo lo que habría de encontrase era la cara de un Light llorando, no entendía porque pero lloraba tan desconsolado que L se atrevió a verle y sin mas decir lo beso, ambos lloraban esta vez, de nuevo, por segunda vez esta noche.

"Elle jamás te haría daño, menos ahora que estamos juntos, no te dejare ir, y tu, piensas dejarme ir?"

Solo abrazó fuertemente al joven castaño y dijo.

"lo siento, nos enamoramos bajo las condiciones equivocadas"

Intentando hacer caso omiso Light se rodó para quedar sobre el detective desnudo. Empezó a besarlo y metió uno de sus dedos en su boca para prepararlo, Elle ya sabia que seguía, con miedo se aferro a Light y dejo que uno de los dedos entrara en el, gritando de dolor al principio pero a medida que Light le cantaba una tonada lenta al oído el dolor desaparecía, así seguía con otros dos dedos, hasta quedar totalmente preparado, física y psicológicamente para entregarse a Light.

"Relájate, si te duele solo me avisas y me detengo"

Alzó las piernas de Elle pasándolas por encima de sus hombros, tomando con una mano su miembro y con la otra la rodilla de Elle. Lentamente empezó a entrar, L gritó fuertemente y Light le beso para calmar el dolor, y entro mas, hasta estar completamente adentro, espero un par de segundos.

"Cuando gustes puedes moverte"

Embestidas lentas que aumentaban de ritmo y velocidad según L se lo pedía, Light bajó las piernas de Elle que se enredaron en la cintura del castaño, como unas lianas en un árbol. Light se recostó sobre Elle se levanto unos minutos para tomar el miembro del detective y masajearlo al compás de sus embestidas, ambos gemían descontrolados, fuerte, nadie los escuchaba así que no debían inhibirse. Pronto todo do acabaría, ambos alcanzaron el clímax, L despejándose sobre la mano de Light y el abdomen de ambos, y Light dentro de su amante.

Ambos agotados se recostaron en la cama, Light estaba saliendo cuando unas manos le detuvieron con firmeza de la cadera.

"no, aun no, quédate un poco mas en mi, no me dejes ir"

Light se quedaría unos segundos mas dentro de L, hasta que el mismo detective lo saco.

Elle estaba realmente cansado como para moverse en es momento, así que Light fue el que tomó las sabanas y cubrió ambos cuerpos.

"mucho gusto Elle Lawliet, mi nombre es Yagami Raito, soy estudiante de la universidad, el mejor en todo Japón y me enamore de un detective, el mejor del mundo, ahora estoy más que feliz, porque el es mío y yo soy suyo, sin embargo hay algo que me impide amarlo de todas las formas posibles, que el no confía en mi, por que dice que soy Kira, y puede que tenga razón, pero esta noche ya no somos L y Kira somos Raito y Elle, espero que Elle lo logre entender y se de cuenta de que jamás haría algo que fuera en su contra. El placer es todo mío Elle Lawliet"

Elle volteo su cuerpo con las pocas energías que le quedaban y se acurruco en el pecho de Light.

"gracias, por esta noche Light, al fin podré dormir después de tanto, te amo lo siento, pero de verdad te amo demasiado"

Ambos quedaron dormidos de esta forma abrazados, unidos y esperanzados de que de alguna forma ellos podrían algún día estar juntos de verdad, esperado el día en el que Light ya no fuera Kira y Elle ya no fuera Ryuuzaki.

Por ahora solo descansarían y serian felices. Mañana seria otro día y solo ellos sabían que pasaría, en ese día que por lo que se ve fuera de la ventana esa noche, sería un día lluvioso.

* * *

**ASI ACABA EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO, YA VIENE EL FINAL, SERA UN POCO MÁS EXTENSO MUCHAS SORPRESAS, PARA EL FINAL, UN GIRO A LA HISTORIA, Y PUES LA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL YO KREO QUE L PERDIÓ LA BATALLA, SEGUN YO CLARO. OJALA MUCHOS CONCUERDEN CON MIGO (JULIO YO SE QUE TU NO ASI QUE NO TE ESFUERZES) BUENO NOS LEEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. EL ULTIMO CAPITULO!! NO SE LO PIERDAN.**


	6. Lo siento pero te amo demasiado

EL FINAL DEL FIC ES ESTE, EL FINAL DEL CAMINOLLEGA AQUI. ME ESFORZE MUCHO EN ESTODEJEN REVIWES, REALMENTE NO SE QUE MAS DECIR, ES CIERTO PUEDE QUE MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR NO SEA LA MEJOR Y QUE EN EL CAMINO DEL FIC HAYA ABURRIDO A MUCHOS, TANTO ASI COMO PARA QUE NO DEJARAN NI UN PUTO REVIEW. BUENO EN FIN ESTO NO LO HAGO POR USTEDES, LO HAGO POR QUE QUIERA LIBERARR UNA HISTORIA MAS DE MI RETORCIDA MENTE, ASI QUE NI CREAN QUE ESTO LO HICE POR "LOS FANS DE DETAH NOTE" LOS QUE QUIERAN COMENTAR BIEN Y LOS QUE NO PUES NI PEDO!

**DISCLAIMER:** LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON OBRA ORIGINAL DE TAKESHI OBATA Y TSEGUMI OHBA. POR EXCEPCION DE JOAN JUSTICE QUE ES UNA OBRA ORIGINAL MIA.

**MENSAJE FINAL:** GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO, ESOS SON MINUTOS DE SU VIDA QUE PERDIERON Y NO LES PUEDO REGRESAR, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:** A UNA NIÑA QUE AMO! JUJU SI LLINI TUUU! WIII A SOUBI-KUN GRACIAS POR SOPORTAR EL LEMON AI SHITERU!, A NAIE POR LEERME AUNQUE NO CONOZCA NADA DE LA SERIE(GATOS AFRO AL PODER), A SUPER LIZ Y SU IWANA DIABETICA, LO LOGRE LIIZ! ACABE MI FIC! A OMAR (AMANTE DEL YURI) GRACIAS POR LEERLO SE QUE NO TE GUSTA EL YAOI POR ESO MUCHAS GRACIAS, AL PEDAZO DE JULIO, YA TIENE ARGUMENTO CARAJO! MUAJAJAJA TIENES QUE PONER REVIWE! Y YA ES TODO.

* * *

VI. deciciones.

Como lo predije, seria un día lluvioso, anoche al fin pude descansar después de tanto tiempo sin dormir, solo así, en tus brazos encontré la paz que tanta falta me hacia, fue como un suave arrullo y escucharte tararear esa canción en mi oído para que quedara dormido, fue la mejor despedida que me pudiste haber dado.

Tu eres muy bueno controlando tus emociones y sabrás como perdonar a este individuo, pero realmente yo no puedo hacerlo, nos enamoramos en el momento equivocado bajo las circunstancias equivocas. Intentare no desmoronarme dándote la noticia, todo esta planeado y no hay marcha atrás, tendrás que seguir tu solo.

Lo siento, pero te amo demasiado.

* * *

Esta lluvia empezó desde ayer por la noche, mientras dormías las gotas caían precipitadamente, y también llovía muy fuerte afuera, esas gotas de las que hablo eran tuyas, pedazos de tu tristeza o alegría que se infiltraban en la piel de mi pecho. No me has soltado en toda la noche, y te lo agradezco, jamás me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida entera.

Esto apenas comienza y será para siempre, pienso renunciar a todo lo que soy por conservar la escena de ayer por la noche y repetirla hasta que los dos ya no demos más de nosotros mismos.

Te amo demasiado, no lo olvides.

* * *

Estas malditas campanas me tienen harto, desde que me levante suenan y suenan, ya es de tarde, no puedo decir que esta oscureciendo por que ha sido un día muy nublado. El ruido que interrumpe mis pensamientos proviene de algunos pisos mas arriba, bien iré a ver que es, aprovechare que me han dejado solo para irse a comer.

Mientras más escalones subo más convencido estoy que son de alguna iglesia, o monasterio. Es extraño, pero cada vez que te aceras a mi siento que el sonido se hace mas grande y molesto, es esta una señal de que tengo que huir antes de hacerte daño, no se que eso lo que sea. Pero por mas que esto ya este decidido y este a punto de llevarse a cabo, no quiero, no quiero irme no quiero dejar de verte por las mañanas llegar a mi cuarto y pedirme que desayunemos juntos, no quiero dejar de verte por las tardes concentrado ocultando tus huellas, fingiendo ser el hijo perfecto y el amante de la justicia que dices ser, no quiero dejar de verte por las noches recargado en el barandal de tu balcón pensando que se te habrá pasado esconder, pensando que es esto que sientes por mi, pensando como decirme lo que ya se, pensado cuanto nos amamos. Pero mas que nada no quiero dejar de dormir en tus brazos, no quiero que dejes de cantarme al oído para que me sienta mas tranquilo, mas seguro.

Y es que debo admitir que una vida ocultando y negando mis emociones me han llevado a explotar contigo, amándote con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, con cada célula en mi cuerpo.

He llegado a la azotea, y las campanas repican desde la antena del satélite. Me recuerdan a mi infancia en Inglaterra los relojes sonando por doquier a las cinco de la tarde anunciando la hora del te.

Francamente no se por que toda la gente huye de la lluvia, es solo agua, es solo una precipitación desde el cielo hasta la primer superficie que se interpone en su camino, el agua se seca, la humedad se va, pero podrían quedar señales, como una gripa y una fiebre, pero, la fiebre se quita con medicina, al igual que la tos o algún otro padecimiento que se le atribuye a la lluvia. Me acerco hasta llegar a la antena y me detengo, ya no son campanas, es esa canción tuya, la que me cantas cada vez que lloro, la que tarareas cada vez que me siento triste o agobiado. De nuevo esa canción, con tu voz, miro atentamente cuando noto la presencia de un extranjero a esas tierras de la azotea. Volteo para encontrar a al otro lado de la azotea bajo el techado a Light, he dejado de oír su voz y las campanas regresan como cada vez que estas cerca.

"Que estas haciendo aquí, Ryuzaki"

Aprecio que me llame por el seudónimo que te di y no por mi nombre. Y realmente fue lo único que alcancé escuchar de lo que me dijiste. Pego una mano hacia mi oreja para que repitas que me has dicho. Te inclinas hacia el frente y haciendo un gesto con la mano, repites la pregunta mas fuerte, para que te escuche, decido jugar un rato contigo y vuelvo a jugar el papel de tonto que no te he escuchado. Lo siento pero ver tu expresión de sorpresa me alegra el día.

Finalmente te he jalado hacia donde estoy, y alzando una mano como si esta te fuera a proteger de la lluvia caminas hacia mi. Con tono mas suave y como solo tu sabes hacerlo me has repetido la pregunta por tercera ocasión.

"Nada en particular, el sonido de las campanas…"

"¿Campanas?"

"Si, hoy las campanas hacen mucho ruido"

"Yo no escucho nada"

"¿En serio?... Las condiciones son favorables. Deberías escucharlas… ¿será una iglesia? Hum… ¿Una boda?...o puede que…"

No pude evitar pensar que de un funeral se trataba. Realmente irónico. Note tu impaciencia por la forma en la que preguntaste de que hablaba, me has interrumpido para que no diga lo que estoy pensando.

"No digas tonterías vamos adentro"

Volteo mi rostro para verte parado en la lluvia en menos de un segundo un sinfín de pensamientos atravesaron mi mente como una estampida embrutecida. Bajo la mirada y me disculpo, me siento culpable de haberte hecho entrar a esta tormenta.

"No tengo mucha relación con la gente, no confío en cualquiera."

Solo claro un punto que es más que obvio para el limitado numero de personas que me conocen.

Escucho el sonido salir de tus labios, confundido, no se si fue por lo que acabo de decir, o por que ya no puedo ocultar más mi tristeza y lo inevitable. Veo las gotas golpear el suelo y pienso en como te voy a decir adiós, como te voy a dejar por fin, tu has ganado esta batalla Yagami Light. Te felicito, pero, es que realmente te amo, pero nos equivocamos de circunstancias. Te ríes, como en señal de "¿que cosas no?"

"Tienes razón Ryuuzaki, no intentas tener relaciones con los demás. Si la cosa no va bien no deberías abandonar. Lo se mejor que nadie"

Solo yo sabia a que se refería con esta frase, ¿y es que realmente sabrías de lo que iba a hacer?, por que fingías no saber nada, que ¿Qué esta pasando? En fin, solo tu y yo sabemos a que te refieres con abandonar, y no lo nuestro no va mal, simplemente que no puede ser.

"Si tienes razón Light-kun, Pero… es algo mutuo ¿Verdad?"

Pondremos a prueba tu capacidad de atención y veamos que respondes a esto, la pregunta sigue siendo la misma Light… ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer tu por amor?

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Me sorprende que no entiendas lo que quiero decirte, veamos que tal cuando te pregunte…

"Desde que naciste, ¿has sido honesto totalmente?"

El silencio me incomoda tanto cuando es entre tu y yo, y mas en esta ocasión que intento decirte con miradas lo que con palabras no puedo, me ves fijamente, ya te has dado cuenta, clavo mi mirada en la tuya, con una cara seria, regresamos al viejo juego del gato y el ratón, esta vez soy el ratón, y espero que me alcances, neko. El ruido de la lluvia se ha ido pero las gotas aun caen.

"¿De que hablas Ryuuzaki? Lo cierto es que alguna vez he mentido ¿Pero crees que hay una persona que no lo haya hecho nunca? No hay un ser humano perfecto, todos mentimos"

Quiero pensar que tus mentiras no han sido las que me dices solo a mí, las que me dices para consolarme, espero que la única mentira sea que eres Kira.

"Sin embargo no he dicho mentiras que puedan lastimar a los que quiero….Esa es mi respuesta."

Tu mirada ha sido la misma que la de anoche, me estas intentando reconfortar, te has dado cuenta de mis dudas y las has borrado por completo.

"Sabia que dirías algo así,…. Vamos, nos estamos empapando"

* * *

Entramos al edificio de nuevo, tome tu mano, pero te safaste rápidamente, la volví a agarrar y no te quedo de otra mas que tomarla de nuevo, solo tomarla, no apretarla no nada, solo tomarla.

Te dirigiste a un pequeño armario cerca de unas escaleras y me soltaste la mano para tomar un par de toallas, yo, fui a sentarme a las escaleras para quitarme mis zapatos, tu te quedaste hurgando unas cosas de ese armario. Me alcanzaste mientras me secaba el pelo, parado atrás de mí y supongo que aun tenías los tenis puestos, pues sonaba el agua siendo desplazada por tu pie cuando te acercabas.

"que lluvia tan horrible"

Ya no se que rayos quieres, me acerco te alejas, me alejo tu te acercas, realmente me fastidia. Te culpo por quedarte parado debajo de esa tormenta.

"Lo se. Perdona"

Caminas, y creo que has bajado las escaleras, la verdad estoy demasiado molesto como para voltearte a ver, no se que rayos te pasa, jamás me dices nada, jamás me dices las cosas completas y estoy harto de no poder ayudarte, por que no me tienes la confianza.

Y mi sorpresa cual es, al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta de que estas a mis pies, levantado uno de ellos, y con tu otra mano sosteniendo una toalla pequeña como la que tengo yo. Y es que no te entiendo carajo.

"¿Qué estas haciendo Ryuuzaki?"

Volteas a verme con esos ojos que me hipnotizan, veo la tristeza de tus enormes orbes, algo me quieres decir pero por que no lo haces, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sea lo que sea dímelo de una buena vez!

"He pensado en hecharte una mano"

¿De que rayos esta hablando? ¿En que me quiere ayudar? Esto es cada vez más confuso.

"Te los secare…"

"No necesito que lo hagas."

"entonces te haré un masaje, es lo menos que puedo hacer y aparte se me da bien"

Con que era eso, ja, que ingenuo soy. Pero ¿que le pasa? Esta actuando de una forma muy extraña y como siempre soy el único que no sabe que pasa en esta sala vacía.

"Como quieras"

Respondo fastidiado y volteo la mirada hacia otro lado para no verle.

"si"

Conoces mi cuerpo a la perfección, y sabes lo sensible que son mis pies, sin embargo empiezas a secar por la planta del pie, lo que hace que lo contraiga y suelte un gemido de cosquillas sin ser risa, solo un gemido de molestia e incomodidad.

"ey, ya casi esta."

Tu pelo empieza a gotear en mi empeine, la verdad que tu no te has secado, seguramente con lo comodito que eres, solo pusiste esa toalla en tu cabeza sin secarla. Te miro, a mis pies, tan cansado y triste, no puedo enojarme más de cinco minutos contigo, me cautivas de tal forma que enojarme es casi imposible, realmente solo me siento impotente y enfadado conmigo por no poder hacer nada para ayudarte. Que mas da, mejor te ayudo a secar tu pelo, solo unos toques en las partes que más gotean de tu pelo, si lo sacudo un poco, solo para sersiorarme que quedara parcialmente seco.

"estas empapado"

"Lo siento"

Me da risa como te disculpas por cosas de las que no tienes la culpa, eso me parece sumadamente adorable de ti. Alzas la mirada hasta mi cintura sin ver mi rostro, te devuelves a lo que haces, pero las gotas aun recorren tu rostro y su cabello.

El enorme edificio de repente se hace tan pequeño, me asfixia este silencio, háblame, dime algo, dime lo que sea, pero no me digas que te vas, no creas que no me he dado cuenta, me quieres dejar, te quieres ir y te quieres rendir a lo nuestro, pero ¿Por qué? No entiendo que hice mal, cierto, lo olvidaba, soy Kira.

"Me siento triste"

"¿Hmp?"

"pronto lo sabaras"

Ya no quiero seguir mas esta farsa, aparto mi pie de tus manos, me siento mas cerca de ti, solo bajo un par de escalones y tu quedas frente a mi, tu mirada esta dirigida al suelo, yo en cuclillas tomo tu rostro como le haría con una flor, veo tus ojos, tan llenos de un brillo más nuevo para mi, ¿que pasa? Hago que veas mi cara, pero solo desvías tus ojos y me evitas. Aprieto más las manos y te hago voltear. Tengo tu atención.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para que confíes en mi?"

Me das un manotazo en ambas manos las apartas de tu rostro y te abalanzas sobre mi cuello.

"esto ya no puede seguir así, tendrás que saberlo todo, no puedo soportarlo más."

Lloras y empiezo a entender porque, me amas demasiado.

"Lo siento Raito-kun pero te amo demasiado como para entregarte a la "justicia", y la verdad es que tengo las pruebas suficientes para encerrarte y acusarte como Kira, hay muchas cosas que solo Watari y yo sabemos, vigilancia, cámaras, pero nadie más sólo sabe. Eres el amor de mi vida y por eso no puedo entregarte, y eso me frustra."

Mis ojos cerrados intentando contener las lagrimas, y mis oídos se niegan a seguir escuchando semejante aberración, por su parte el ahora sostiene mis rodillas implorándome que no le deje ir, que no le deje cometer una estupidez. Elle sabia que yo era Kira, no me piensa entregar, traicionaras tus ideales por amor.

"Esto Raito-kun es lo que soy capaz de hacer por amor. Desde que te conocí y me enamoré de ti, supe que este día llegaría, y te ruego tu perdón, pero esto ya no puede seguir, no es que nos hallamos enamorado en un momento equivocado, es que nos enamoramos con los ideales equivocados. Esto Raito, es lo que haré por tu amor."

"¿Por qué todo tiene que acabar así? ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! No soy Kira, no tienes pruebas, ¡TE AMO! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Si te vas pierdo el control! Si te tenias que ir, te hubieras ido desde que todo esto empezó."

Ya no pude más con el llanto contenido y me solté a llorar. Tus manos se alzaron por mis brazos y al intentar abrazarme me solté de ti.

"¡YA BASTA ELLE! ¡NO TE PERMITO QUE VENGAS Y JUEGUES CONMIGO, LO QUE SIENTO POR TI ES VERDADERO, SI TE VAS A IR HAZLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!"

Jamás medí la gravedad de mis palabras, la cara de Ryuuzaki soltó todas las emociones que había contenido por todos estos años, furia, enojo, tristeza, decepción, frustración, desamor, y odio. Su pecho se movía rápidamente, me miro fijamente y me beso lentamente, aun en mis labios sentí como decía.

"Lo siento, tengo que irme de tu lado, de no ser así tendría que entregarte y eso jamás me lo perdonare, sacrificare mis ideales por tu libertad y nuestro amor"

"No te dejare ir, eres mío, y no dejare que ahora que somos felices te largues así, vas a entregarme, pero no te vayas, no me dejes solo"

Un abrazo acabo por romper nuestras almas, en todo este tiempo, había provocado innumerable cantidad de muertes, y por primera vez me arrepentía de eso.

"Me enamore de un joven de dieciocho años, brillante, hermoso, atento. Todo iba bien hasta que supe que era el asesino más grande de la historia, el asesino que estaba buscando, intente ignorar la situación, y acomodar la evidencia para inculpar a otros inocentes, pero no puedo, por eso decidí alejarme de el, Seguramente años después me encontrare con el cuando todo esto pase y podré decirle que lo amo, y no lo dejare ir jamás"

Lo bese como jamás lo había hecho, abrazándolo, esta vez mi vida si dependía de ese beso. Lo solté lentamente por falta de aire, me miro y acaricio mi rostro, limpió mis lágrimas y las fusiono con las suyas que de igual forma intentaba limpiar.

"Bien, esto es lo que pasara"

Dijo más calmado.

"Fingiremos mi muerte, la de Watari y la de Rem."

¿Para que fingiría la muerte de REM? ¿De que te serviría a ti un shinigami?

"Me ayudara como espía, el te entregara cartas de mi parte, me mantendré en contacto, no serán cartas como la de dos enamorados, serán pistas que solo tu y yo conocemos, de esa forma sabrás que estoy bien y tu encontraras la forma de decirme que estas bien. Estaremos bien"

"Eso no basta, ¿es que no entiendes? No quiero dejar de verte en las mañanas desayunar las cosas con las que endulzas tus besos que tanto me embriagan, no quiero dejar de verte por al tarde concentrado en tu trabajo limitado solo aun mínimo contacto, no quiero dejar de abrazarte por las noches y jurarte que todo estará bien, no quiero dejar de tararear esa canción"

Te hago una seña y te volteas para que te recargues tu espalda en mi pecho.

"Jamás te lo dije pero lo que dice la canción es _Love of mine, some day you will die, but I'll be close behind, I'll follow you into the dark. The time for sleep is now, there's nothing to cry about, because we'll hold each other soon. _Ya no llores, te amo. Te seguiré hasta en la oscuridad"

Un silencio se hizo, esta vez nada incomodo, me sentí que flotaba en una nube, solo con el, nada existía, nada de Kira nada de L.

"El día que mataron a mis padres, Joan se acercó a mi y me abrazo, llena de sangre de mis padres, me acaricio, justo como lo haces tu, pero ella me dijo una frase que hasta ahora había regido mi vida. Me dijo "Elle la subjetividad, nos lleva al fracaso" y veo que tenia razón."

Reí suavemente, lo cual extraño a mi amante, me volteo a ver con una cara llena de duda.

"Así es, nos llevo al fracaso, pero igual me ha hecho pasar los únicos momentos en los que he sido verdaderamente feliz, y en ese caso no tiene nada de fracaso eso, en cierta formo le agradezco a la subjetividad que te haya hecho fracasar, lo único malo, es que ahora te iras y jamás nos volveremos a ver."

"Light, nunca es mucho tiempo, y para siempre es muy poco cuando de amor hablamos"

Se acerco suavemente hacia mí y me beso. Esa seria nuestra ultima tarde juntos, no iba a desperdiciarla. Lo tomo entre mis brazos y repetimos la escena de la noche en la que fuiste mío.

Te lleve hasta mi cuarto y repetimos el ritual, serias mió por segunda y ultima vez, hasta quien sabe cuando. Por mientras no pensare en eso y me entregare a ti con lo único que me queda de mi, te amo no lo olvides.

Antes de llegar me abrazaste y aprovechando esto, susurre a tu oído.

"Esto es lo que soy capaz de hacer por amor Elle, dejarte ir, respetar tu decisión, traiciono a mi corazón para que no lastime el tuyo."

"Light, tienes mi nombre y mi rostro, podrías matarme en cualquier momento, pero tienes algo que realmente es tuyo y con lo que realmente podrías matarme, tienes mi alma, y sobre todo mi corazón. Te pertenezco en mi totalidad, y jamás cambiaria eso por nada. Te amo."

Suavemente te recosté en la cama y te besé con desespero y pasión, me haces falta, no te vayas, jamás me lo perdonaría.

* * *

Esa noche seria la ultima noche juntos de Elle y Raito, una noche que mantendrían en sus mentes hasta el final.

Las manos de elle tomaron ventaja en esta situación y Light no tuvo más que ceder. Despojando a Light de su playera y su sweater paso sus manos por toda la espalda de Light mientras Este besaba a Elle en el cuello, recorría cada parte que ya le pertenecía desde hacia una noche anterior, dejando pequeñas marcas, que demostrarían que de verdad era suyo.

El aire no cabía en los pulmones de ninguno, se besaban apasionadamente, sin ningún temor, olvidando que esta era la ultima vez que estarían juntos, se olvidaron de absolutamente todo.

Pasarían esa tarde juntos, la ultima, antes de que el celular de Elle interrumpiera su pequeño sueño después de volver a entregarse a ese sentimiento tan curioso y complicado que algunos le llaman pasión, yo, mas bien creo que eso es el verdadero amor, cuando dejas de lado todo para pasar un momento con esa persona, cuando sacrificarías tu propia felicidad en busca de la del otro, cuando sin importar lo que pase, sin importar lo que suceda, estarás ahí, para extenderle la mano a esa persona, o dejarla ir y seguir su camino, buscando las migajas que te deja en el camino para levantarlo cuando ha caído, y para luego dejarlo ir y que siga su marcha de nuevo. Amar a alguien es estar ahí cuando lo necesita y no te lo pide, cuando se va a caer y tú lo sostienes, cuando necesita a un amigo y tú le das dos. Amar a alguien es lo que ellos dos saben hacer, amar a alguien es lo que hago yo, amarte a ti es lo mas difícil, pero lo único que me gratifica en realidad. Amarte a ti, y solo a ti, es mi condición sin fin.

* * *

"Moshi moshi…..hm…entiendo…. vamos"

El celular nos hizo despertar. Solo pasaron un par de minutos desde que dormimos y tenemos que ir al centro de investigación, watari este en posición, en cuanto yo llegue y me pose enfrente al monitor borrara la información.

Listos, todos estamos en posición, Light a mi espalda, solo el sabe la verdad y espero que mantenga su promesa.

--FLASHBACK--

"nada pasara, estaremos bien y no me acercare a ti, regresaremos al viejo juego del gato y el ratón, es una promesa. Te amo"

--FLASHBACK--

Rem esta ahora en la sala con watari. El corto francamente no fue planeado, pero nos ha servido de excusa para el corto de las maquinas.

"¿Que es esto, un corto?"

Debo admitir que la actuación de Watari fue espectacular, digna de un oscar, todo para que el resto del equipo no supiera nada.

"Watari"

Estaré atento a que me des la señal, amigo mío.

"WATARI"

Grito tu nombre y diste la señal, es hora de que mi parte empiece. Las pantallas se han vuelto blancas y he borrado toda la información que podría inculparte.

"¿Eliminación de datos? ¿Qué esta pasando?"

Todos a mí alrededor entran en pánico, todos a excepción del único que conoce mi plan, Light.

"Le he dado la instrucción a Watari de borrar toda la información si algo inesperado habría de pasarle a el"

"inesperado"

Pregunta Aizawa con tono de frustración por no entender lo que pasa aquí. Un pequeño shock en mi cuerpo será la señal para que empiece la función.

"El shinigami"

Intento hacer que noten la ausencia de la shinigami que será parte de esto. Todo mundo se cuestiona donde esta, nadie sabe. Esta en una habitación contigua que Light sabe, donde se supone encontrara un montículo de tierra después de mi "muerte".

"¡No esta aquí!, ¿que esta pasando?"

Todos en la habitación enloquecen están nerviosos, Light esta actuando muy bien sabe que es lo que debe hacer.

* * *

Se muy bien que hay que hacer, en cuanto el caiga lo dejare caer, no puedo tocarlo… solo buscare el montículo de arena, la death note de REM y nada más.

"Todos, el singa…."

Es la señal, tus ojos se abren de sobremanera, te has paralizado a la mitad de una frase. Todos están en su puesto Watari va en un carro hacia el aeropuerto de regreso a Londres, Rem le acompaña y tu les alcanzaras tan pronto como puedas.

No pensé que verte actuar de esa forma me asustaría tanto. Será que realmente te esta pasando algo, y yo aquí sin poder moverme veo como sueltas tus tan valiosa cuchara de plata y te desplomas de la silla, aun encorvado por cierto. Esto o lo puedo creer, te prometí que jamás te dejaría caer, y no se que rayos hago aquí parado, no puedo dejarte caer, no así, esta no puede ser nuestra despedida.

Basta no soporto más, me aviento para cacharte en la caída, habrás de disculparme pero un puedo romper mi juramente, Jamás te pasara nada, de eso me encargo yo. Caemos al piso, de lado. Me arrodillo, y te levanto de la untura para arriba, te sostengo entre mis brazos. No te vayas, llévame contigo, renunciare a todo si eso es lo que quieres.

--FLASHBACK--

"Elle, si tu me lo pides renunciare a todo, me olvido de la death note, pero no te vayas"

"No si lo haces será más fácil que te encuentren, será más fácil seguir tu rastro. Sigue haciendo el papel de dios que tanto odio para que te salves y algún día estemos juntos de nuevo"

--FLASHBACK--

"Ryuzaki, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué pasa?"

Matsuda interrumpe mis pensamientos. Nuestra mirada de nuevo habla por nosotros, me imploras que no te deje ir, que me quede a tu lado, hay cierto reproche en tu mirada por haberme acercado a ti cuando fingías tu muerte, tus labios, tu nariz, tu pelo y tus ojos iluminados por el rojo de los monitores en crisis. Tu boca entre abierta, me invita a darte el beso de despedida, pero no puedo, no aquí no ahora, encontrare el modo, te lo aseguro. Esos luceros negros me muestran tu historia, la que has pasado y la que te falta por vivir, quiero decirte tantas cosas y las palabras no salen.

Río aun contigo en brazos, es APRA decirte que estará bien, de hoy en adelante todo estará bien, te esperare, nos encontraremos y no te dejare ir jamás. Solo duermes no estas muerto, tu actuación es tan buena que parece como si de verdad murieras. Veo como cierras lentamente tus ojos, ojos de onix, mi sonrisa desaparece, no puedo soportarlo se ve tan real, que tal si realmente has muerto, no podría perdonármelo.

"Hey Ryuzaki, ¿Qué pasa?, anda, ¡levántate!"

Te sacudo un poco dame una señal de que aun vives y que actúas. Por favor algo que me haga saber que el plan sigue en pie, y que no has muerto de verdad. PORFAVOR.

Un grito ahogado es lo único que logro sacar de mi peco, realmente has muerto. Esto no puede ser, lo prometiste, ¡eres un mentiroso! Es injusto que yo tenga que cumplir mi palabra y tú no respetas la tuya, realmente injusto.

No puedo razonar nada, solo pienso en voz alta y advierto…

"Nos va a matar, Watari, Ryuzaki, después de ellos, nosotros…."

Muevo mi cuerpo y tu mano queda debajo de mi rodilla. Que mas da, estas muerto. Te encargo a uno de los chicos de investigación, para ir solo a seguir tu juego, busco en la habitación que me dijiste y en efecto hay una death note en medio de un montón de arena. La tomo y la guardo celosamente en mi pantalón, cubriéndola con mi camisa.

Rompiste al trato y estas muerto.

* * *

Paso un día y medio después de tu muerte y la death note esta en mi escritorio, yo tumbado en mi cama pensando por que lo hiciste, volteo a ver solo por curiosidad la death note, se que a Rem no se sirve pero por que dejármela a mi. Mejor la hubieras escondido tu… será que…

_Raito, amor de mi vida, mi única esperanza, esta nota solo tiene un propósito, decirte que estoy bien, sabia que pensarías que morí, realmente he recibido un shock que me dejo inconciente por un momento, solo en lo que el resto del equipo de investigación se iba, llegando la ambulancia me llevaron al aeropuerto, para cuando leas esta nota lo mas seguro es que este en Londres con watari, no me busques, no me vas a encontrar, esta es mi primer migaja al suelo,¿y la tuya Light? ¿Dónde la dejaras?_

_Mi corazón fue, es y será por siempre tuyo._

_Te amo_

_Elle Lawliet._

Elle dejo la death note como el primer indicio que esta bien y seguro, es mi turno seguir tu juego, hasta que el destino nos junte de nuevo.

Te amo, no lo olvides Elle.

-Fin-

* * *

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO DEPENDIENDO DEL NUMERO DE REVIWES VERE LA POSIBILIDAD DE PONER ALGO ASI COMO UN "AÑOS MAS TARDE" REALMENTE ESTOY TRAMANDO ALGO EN MI MENTE. BUENO

SE DESPIDE jOAN jUSTICE.


End file.
